Swamperts Reward
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: With her new Swampert, May has been going from gym to gym, winning and proving his worth. So May decides to treat him to s special reward! This story goes out to Tafyapyap, a wonderful writer and friend! Hope your enjoy.


"Swampy use Muddy water!" May called out to her trusted Swampert.

But not just any Swampert.

Instead of a regular Swampert, was a huge hulking body of blue muscle! The mega evolved starter stood proud as it gathered a ball of brown and blue water formed between its meaty webbed arms. Following its masters command Swampy threw the ball of energy to the ground towards the gym leaders Nidoqueen. The sphere exploded, letting loose the fate sealing strike on the poor Nidoqueen. She fell to the ground with the tale tale sign of swirly eyes.

"And the winner is... Challenger May and her Swampert!" The ref declared.

May ran proudly towards her Pokemon with open arms. She jumped in the air and was barly caught in time, only to be spun around playfully by the mega-ton powerhouse. The leader approached along with his Nidoqueen, recovered and giving Swampy a pissed glare, wearing an impressed smile.

"Thats one hell of Swampert you have! And you even got one of her-"

"His." May corrected.

"Oops! Sorry big fella. I mean his, species mega stones! Don't suppose you'd be up for breading your champ with mi-**Owwwwww**!" The gym leader didn't get a chance to finish thanks to his rightfully pissed of Nidoqueen pulling his ears.

"OH OK-OW- HERE'S YO-OWW STOP!SORRY!" The gym leader tossed the Terra badge as he was being yanked away into his gym by his Nidoqueen. "Congrats on getting the Terra badge! I'll send you your TM in the mail!" His Nidoqueen gave a particularly hard tug."OWW! Come on you know I was joking!"

May and her Swampert just watched the poor gym leader being pulled away by his faithful companion.

"Anyway...I'm so proud of you Swampy!" May grabbed the still mega Swampert by one of its imposing arms in a grateful hug. Swampy blushed and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

She rubbed his arm but when she touched a certain part of his back he let out a hiss and put a hand over the spot she touched.

"Swampy whats wrong?!" May gently moved his hand out of the way to see a red swollen spot on his back.

"Oh my goodness!"  
>'It must have been that Focus Blast he took to the back.'<p>

"Well don't you worry! Tonight I've got a special treat for you in honor of your effort." May tried to reach his head but she couldn't reach until Swampert bent down and she gave him a loving rub across the head. Swampert gave a happy growl at his trainers affection.

* * *

><p>Swampert was sitting nervously at the foot of Mays' bed at the Pokemon Center.<p>

'What could she have for me? Maybe she went out to get some berries and make her rather...Unique poffins. Not that they're bad but...Ugghh.' Swampert rubbed his stomach at the first time Blazakin gave him his.

His stomach gurgled at the very memory.

The door suddenly slid open with May smiling with a light blush on her cheeks and her hands behind her back.

"Swampy I have your gift~!" She said in a sing song voice.

May pulled her hands from behind her back to reveal...

Nothing.

"Swa-" Before he could try to ask a question, May raised her hand to her wrist and pressed the button on her mega ring. Swamperts eyes widened in shock as he felt a surge of power and his body grew heavy strong muscles under his blue skin.

The light in the room faded and Swampert ended up looking DOWN at his trainer with a baffled look on his now Mega evolved face.

"Well I can't do what I want if I don't get ALL of you silly!"

He was still confused. And a little surprised that the bed didn't snap under his heavy ass.

"Well haven't you wondered where I go to when I let you out some days?" He nodded. From time to time she would let him out of his Pokeball and use her travel Tailow and be gone for hours.

"This special little item is why!" She pulled something from her back pocket. It was a sizable bottle of some cream colored substance. Swampy smelled it, it reminded him of the moss from the pond close to the professors' lab. And a few other familiar and tasty scents.

"Its a special blend of a few lotions that my instructor told me would help you relax. I've been going to classes in Pokemon massages and I wanted to surprise you and all the others!"

Swampert was still a little confused.

May gently pushed him on his chest. "Lay down on your stomach and I'll show you."

He did as he was told and before he could try and question what else was gonna happen he heard her open the bottle and spray a generous amount to her palms and with a wet slap she splattered his back with the lotion.

"Just relax."

Swampert tried to but this lotion stuff was so foreign to his aquatic body. It wasn't until she slowly moved it around and gently pressed into his muscles. The way she rotated and touched every area of his back. He involuntarily purred out loud.

"Already purring? I'm just getting started!"

May pressed her fingers into his hard muscular back. She went in small circular motions on his shoulders and worked her way down to the small of his back and to kneaded his sides. Through out the entire session Swampy found himself relaxing and slowly drifting off to some rather... Excitable thoughts. Some of which involved his trainers new found skill in her hands.

Her hands sent tingles through his bulky frame.

'By the lord Arecus her hands are incredible...' He purred again and almost fell asleep until May suddenly stopped.

"OK Swampy I need you to turn around and lay down on your back now, OK?"

As he turned around May was met fact to, uh... A smaller Swampert. A long, blue, veiny, pulsating, **THICK **Swampert.

May and Swampert exchanged looks. Swampy felt erotically embarrassed, scared and feeling like his heart would have stopped but his throbs proved it was still ticking.

May on the other hand climbed on top of Swampert, seemingly ignoring the surprise that almost hit her face, and giving him a cheeky grin as she loaded up on more lotion. She placed her soaked hands across what part of his belly she wasn't sitting on, his leans abs and his heavy, thick chest.

Swampy couldn't hold back a purr.

He looked up to see May looking directly into his eyes. The embarrassment coupled with her delicate fingers caressing his giant frame made his mind race with all sorts of question on what was going on in his trainers mind.

"Your such a hard worker Swampy..." May stopped her massage and slowly went to the top of her shirt. She pulled the zipper down exposing her F cup breast. Swamperts mouth just hanged in surprise as the jiggly mounds were exposed.

"I thought you'd be a little to big to actually take in." She looked back at his lower half and gently flicked the tip, causing Sawmpy to shiver.

"Now let me show you the 'premium 'classes I paid extra for. Just...For...You~..."

May leaned down and began planting kisses around his stomach. She slid down, the water like texture mixed with the lotion honestly tasted wonderful.

"Swa!" He bucked his hips as his penis slid across her spandex shorts, her exposed stomach but just missing her bountiful chest.

That wounldt last long because she sandwiched him in between her girls. With him there she coated her filled cleavage with the same lotion.

"Swapert!" He growled out.

May trapped all but about two inches of his flesh,which she licked and sucked gleefully. His cum leaked out in a constant stream. She worked him over as much as she could, kneeding him slowly and sucking on his swollen tip hard and lashing it with her tongue.

Swampert felt like puddy as her warm mouth and soft tits wrapped around him. He began to slowly hump into her mouth and she gleefully gobbled up any thing he gave her. His hips went faster and faster, matching her rhythm as best he could.

"Go ahead and let it all out..."

That was all he needed to hear.

"SWAAA!"

Before she could prepare for Swamperts cum, he thickened between her chest and in one throb she felt the first hard splash of hot, thick, cum hit her face. She put her lips on his flaring head but in not time she was already filled up. She tried to swallow as much as possible but she didn't realize that this was just the start.

"Mmph mmphh!" She pulled back as the heaviest spurt pushed her head off his tip and she felt shot after shot after shot spill all over her face, chest, hair-pretty much her entire upper body.

"Swaaaa~~..."

Swampert was in heaven! He felt so...Loose! Every part (especially his junk), never felt so relived before. Not even being healed by Nurse Joy, Chansey and Audieno could make him feel this great! He felt tired but that good kind of tired after a fun day!

"Swampy..."

"Swa~?"

He looked up at Mays white coated body. She smiled at his tired and satisfied form .

"I'm happy you enjoyed that!" She looked down below and saw that he was softer then the bed. She flopped down on top of his chest, still coated in his essence. He groaned at the feeling of his goo splattered on his chest.

May looked up from his chest with her cheeks puffed out. "Hey! You shot a gallon of the stuff all over me so deal with it on it AND me on YOUR chest!"

'...Shes got a point.'  
>"Swam!" He smiled and gave her a cleaning lick across her face.<p>

...Only now she was soaked in his spit now.

As Swampert relaxed, May whispered under her breath "I liked the cum better."

**END**

**A/N: Ello' everyone! sorry for the little activity. Just a little depression... That kinda stretched over a couple of months. But screw that stuff! I'll try to upload some more stories!**

**As always have a wonderful morning/noon/night.**


End file.
